


Truth or Dare

by Sanniie



Category: ATEEZ, Atiny, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, College, Fluff, Hongjoong/Seonghwa - Freeform, Jongho/Yeosang - Freeform, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, M/M, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, bad boy, choi jongho - Freeform, highschool, jeong yunho - Freeform, jung wooyoung - Freeform, kim hongjoong - Freeform, mingi/yunho, song mingi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanniie/pseuds/Sanniie
Summary: Wooyoung was known as the outcast. No one liked him and well... he didn’t like anyone else (a part from Yunho of course). So what is to happen when a certain bad boy, also known as Choi San, takes a liking to Wooyoung. Would everything be as crystal clear as it seems?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, San/Wooyoung, Sanwoo - Relationship, Woosan - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

San fell on his back onto the unoccupied couch, obviously bored with how the party he was currently attending was playing out. He contemplated leaving early and going home, but decided he would rather be anywhere than the dingy little apartment he shared with himself. 

“Let’s play truth or dare” his friend, Seonghwa, suggested. 

San scoffed at the suggestion. “I don’t play childish games” he commented. 

“Common it’ll be fun! It’ll pass the time anyway. Scared you’ll get dared something you won’t like and pussy out?” he smirked, knowing he was provoking the younger.

San sighed. What better did he have to do? Sit around and feel sorry for himself?  
“Fine, you first”

Seonghwa smiled in a mischievous way  
“Truth or dare” he almost sang.

San thought for a while. He would of said truth to annoy the other, but something pushed him to say dare. He knew Seonghwa wouldn’t dare him something terrible - he wouldn’t risk his pretty face. 

Again, San sighed, and huffed his reply  
“Dare”


	2. Chapter 1

Wooyoung hung his head low as he walked through the school hallways. He always came to school earlier than everyone else, that way he was able to avoid the pushing and shoving of the students who hated him. He honestly didn’t know why he was so disliked. He kept himself to himself, didn’t engage with anyone who wasn’t his friends, and yet he still found himself humiliated at least twice throughout the school day, being tripped or shoved, called names, or sometimes even hit. He learnt how to deal with it though. Only one more year of this, he’d reassure himself. 

He arrived to class early like usual, quickly sitting in his seat. Pulling out his notebook and pen, he leant his head on hit fist, mentally preparing for the day ahead. 

That was before he was rudely interrupted by someone he would of never expected to see this early in the morning.

Mingi.

Stumbling in, he quickly scanned the room, making eye contact with Wooyoung. When doing so, he straightened his back, giving the smaller boy an awkward smile and started to make his way over.

Wooyoungs heart began to race as he lifted his head from his relaxed position, unconsciously tensing up. That gang had never really bothered Wooyoung or his friends, or anyone else is school to be honest. They also kept to themselves, although unlike Wooyoung, they were feared.

Mingi was soon stood in front of Wooyoung. He couldn’t help but notice just how tall Mingi was, how much bigger than Wooyoung he was, and just how intimidating his piercing stare was. Wooyoung shrunk into his chair, lowering his head, and waited for what was soon to be delivered.

“Hey” a deep voice voiced above him, causing Wooyoung to tense even more “Ugh... you’re Wooyoung right?” 

Confused at Mingi actually knowing of his existence, Wooyoung peered up at Mingi. Swallowing, he answered “Yeah, that’s me”.

The shake was evident in his voice. How embarrassing, he thought.

“Great! I’m Mingi, you’re also Yunhos friend right?” Now even more confused at the mention of his friends name, Wooyoung confirmed his question, asking what he wanted.

“I was wondering if you could pass something onto him for me” Mingi seemed... oddly nervous.

“Um... yeah... sure?” Wooyoung answered cautiously. He only agreed out of fear of what would happen if he didn’t. 

Mingi handed him a neatly folded piece of paper “Thanks, you’re a massive help.” Mingi turned around to leave, before quickly turning to look at Wooyoung. “Oh, and no peaking” he winked

Wooyoung muttered a quiet “sure” before frowning at the small piece of paper. He stared down at his desk, still nervous, but now for the reasoning of what Mingi could want with his friend. 

What was the point of this? Was it a threat? Had Yunho upset them, and was this a note to solidify his up coming death??  
No. He was being dramatic.  
Maybe he should... no. He can’t look. Mingi might not be here but he would in no way risk the chance of being caught. 

The bell suddenly rang, scaring Wooyoung half way out his seat. He quickly put the paper in his pocket, trying his best to relax himself and calm his heart. Although he was able to keep his composure throughout the lesson, and the ones that lead up to lunch time, every time he thought of the note that was almost burning in his pocket, a chill ran down his spine.

•

Soon lunch came around, and Wooyoung found himself picking at his nails as he waited for his friend to join him. Wooyoung and his friend didn’t eat in the cafeteria. After the 3rd time they were covered with hot pudding and drinks, they decided it would be best to eat outside, tucked away in a corner of the school under a little shelter. 

Yunho was quick to join Wooyoung, bounding his was up to him like an excited little puppy. He looked up at his friend in awe, he always wondered how he was able to be so happy despite their treatment at school.

Yunho quickly picked up on Wooyoungs mood, his smile fading slightly as he sat down next to him. Wooyoungs heart ached a little. 

“Everything okay?” his friend asked concerned. 

Wooyoung wanted to reassure him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“I was asked to give you something” he quietly said. 

Yunho frowned at Wooyoung. “From who?”  
Instead of a verbal reply, Wooyoung took the note from his pocket and pushed it Yunhos way. Yunho gave him a look of confusion, to which Wooyoung replied to by nodding towards the paper.

“Open it”  
“What does it say?”

Wooyoung swallowed the lump in his throat, shrugging his shoulders. He felt like he was being a little sensitive over a little note, but anything could be written there. 

Their home address. A draft of their death certificate. A threat. Anything. And Wooyoung wasn’t excited to hear the answer.

Yunho opened the note in a rather rushed way, before reading it out loud.

“Yunho. Meet me at the entrance of the school at the end of the day. I have something that belongs to you. Mingi... MINGI?!?” Yunhos voice went from worried to terrified in a moment. “What would Mingi ever have of mine?” He questioned, a little to loudly for Wooyoungs liking. “Why did you not tell me it was from him??? Oh no oh no oh no” Yunho went from scared, to annoyed, to panicked.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know.” Wooyoung shuddered out.

“I can’t meet him” Wooyoung heard the shake in his voice 

He didn’t blame him for not wanting to go. Although he feared for his friend and what would happen if he was to ignore the instructions on the paper. Yunho seemed to also be thinking the same, as he spoke again.

“But what if he gets mad. Oh god... oh no” Yunho put his head in his hands. 

Mingi and his gang were notorious. Everyone feared them. Even the people that bullied the duo.

They were known to be aggressive and nasty when need be. Protecting themselves and their friends before anyone else. Wooyoung had witnessed countless fights between the gang and other students. All of which ended in bloody messes and broken bones, for the victim of course. Yunho had every right to be terrified of what could happen. 

“I’ll go with you” Wooyoung muttered, almost hoping Yunho wouldn’t hear him.

“You would do that?” Yunho asked, seeking reassurance. 

Wooyoung hummed an agreement, closing his eyes regretting getting out of bed that morning.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any mistakes, it will be re edited again soon!! I just really wanted to get this chapter out ^.^ also, updates may be slow due to uni, but I will try my best! I hope you enjoy~ (^•^)
> 
> [Edited <3]

Grey. The only colour that seemed to be present. Grey sky, grey buildings, grey pavement. Everything was grey. Wooyoung scoffed at how fitting the colour was to the emotions that swam inside of him. He stood next to his friend with his hands in his pocket, waiting outside of the school gates. He soon hugged himself, careful to avoid the forming bruise on his arm, trying to preserve as much body heat as possible. The weather had drawn colder as winter was approaching. 

Yunho stood next to Wooyoung, his breathing audibly unsteady as he waited for Mingi to appear. He didn’t anticipate it, but feared what was to come. Minutes seemed like hours, however only 5 minutes had passed. Huffing in slight impatience, Yunho turned to Wooyoung ready to complain, however instead of uttering his annoyance to his friend, his eyes grew wide as he spotted a tall figure accompanied by 2 smaller figures approach them. 

Wooyoung looked up at his friend, and when seeing his expression turned to look to where the taller was looking.

Mingi turned to his friends, Wooyoung guessed he told them to wait, as they stopped a fair distance away from Wooyoung and yunho. Mingi continued to approach, pulling his bag off his shoulders and clumsily searched through it.

Wooyoung eyed mingi as he did so, worried for what he was about to pull from his bag. He soon casted his eyes to his friends, making instant eye contact with the boy on his left. 

San. Choi San.

He seemed to staring directly at Wooyoung, Wooyoung tried to guess if he could see into his soul or not. Jumping in slight surprise by the intensity in Sans eyes, he quickly looked back towards Mingi, who was now stood in from of him.

However Mingi stares directly at Yunho, and in his hand was a diary. Yunhos diary, to be exact. He held it open to the boy, almost as if teasing him to grab it.

“I found this, on the floor in class. I thought I should return it to you” mingi explained as he scratched the back of his neck.

Yunho looked at Mingi, still wide eyed, quickly glancing down at the diary, then back up to Mingi, and then back down to the diary.

Yunho was extremely confused, there was no way the diary could of fallen out of his bag. He always kept it zipped up, nice and secure, with it either glued to his back or between his feet when in class.

Frowning, Yunho reached out to the diary in Mingis hands “Oh, thank you...” he replied. He quickly took the diary from Mingi, holding it tight to his chest. 

The air grew somewhat awkward between the two, with mingi staring at Yunho and Yunho looking down at his feet, kicking a stone on the floor. 

Wooyoung couldn’t help but feel the stare of a certain boy, however he was too scared to look up and meet his eyes. Instead, he quickly cleared his throat and moved towards Yunho.

“We better get going now” he looked at Yunho, who nodded “thank you for returning the diary” Wooyoung smiled a wary smile up at Mingi, giving San one last glance before quickly pulling Yunho away. 

They almost ran back home, the tension they held during the brief meeting slowly dispersing. 

“Well that... wasn’t quite what I expected” Yunho commented, uncertainty still present in his voice. 

Wooyoung hummed in agreement. For the rest of the night, Yunho seemed quieter than his normal self. He couldn’t shake the wonder of how mingi had managed to get a hold of his diary. He didn’t say anything to Wooyoung though, knowing the other would only over think the entire situation. He also didn’t want to start openly accusing Mingi of possibly going into his bag, when he could of just been doing something nice.

•

Wooyoung, like normal, hung his head low as he dodged his way through the hall way. This time he was walking between lessons instead of in the early morning, and this time the halls were full and not empty. There were a couple shoves and comments, nothing that Wooyoung couldn’t handle. It was the sudden shove against the locker and the sadistic smirk that caused his head to spin.

“Well look who it is” the figure above him snorted “just the person who I needed to see for today” 

Wooyoung could hear the anger in the others voice. He spoke through gritted teeth with a growl present in his voice. Wooyoung didn’t know what had happened to him to get so angry, but he knew that he would be the one to be suffering the consequences 

Wooyoung just stood there. He didn’t move. Didn’t speak. Didn’t fight back. It would only make things worse. 

Wooyoung could feel a headache start to grown as he was pulled from the locker and slammed back into it. He groaned and rolled his head back against the locker, opening his eyes just in time to see the other pull his arm back and send it towards Wooyoungs face. Wooyoung squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact. The impact that... never came. 

The pressure from Wooyoungs chest was lifted, and he quickly opened his eyes. In front of him, in some what of a protective stance, stood San. San glared at the other in front of him, not saying a word. The other stumbled away from San, a state of shock obvious on his face. 

“W-what the fuck” he stuttered out

“I suggest you leave. NOW.” San said, in a surprising calm but stern voice. 

The guy looked and San, and then at Wooyoung, and then back as San. He had a look of disgust on his face, but was in no way ready to challenge San. 

Muttering a “fuck this” under his breath, he stormed off, pushing other students out of his way.

After making sure the he was gone, San turned to Wooyoung. Wooyoung flinched away, obviously scared of him, and having him at such a close proximity. 

“Are you badly hurt?” He asked Wooyoung, almost emotionless. 

At this point, Wooyoung had noticed how everyone in the hall had stopped what they were doing, and were staring at the situation in horror. 

“N-no I’m okay, thank you” Wooyoung answer quietly, glancing at San anxiously through his eyelashes. San nodded in response, disappearing into the crowd. 

Wooyoung adjusted his bag on his back, shaking slightly, before rushing through the corridor and out the doors of the school. He could feel himself getting a little panicky, knowing he needed some time to himself to process what had just gone down. 

He, of course, wondered why San had appeared out of no where to help him. He had never done it before, he would always turn a blind eye to the situation and ignore, like everyone else. Getting involved with Wooyoung was a reputation suicide. Although confused and anxious, Wooyoung was also somewhat glad. Not only did he avoid a beating, San getting involved will spread within the school, meaning people may avoid Wooyoung a little.  
But... maybe that was wishful thinking. Wooyoung shook his head of such thoughts, unwillingly trudging back into the school and making his way down the now quiet hallways to his lesson. 

Wooyoung entered the class, noticing his lonely seat now had a friend. Tensing back up, he apologised the teacher for being late, and walked over to his seat. Slowly putting his bag down on the back of his seat, he pulled it out the chair and sat down.

Was he ever going to be able to catch a break?

He glanced next to him, at the boy that now accompanied him. 

San sat staring straight ahead, taking no acknowledgement to Wooyoung. Wooyoung hadn’t even realised he took the same class as San, and yet now he was sat next to him. 

The lesson went painfully slow. Everytime San even breathed even slightly heavier than normal, Wooyoung would flinch, his heart beat speeding up. 

Time seemed to drag, and by the end of the class, San seemed to take his time leaving, almost as if he was waiting for Wooyoung.

Did he want to speak to him? Did he want some sort of payment for what happened earlier? Wooyoung shuddered at the thought. 

He quickly packed his stuff, about to leave, before San spoke up.

“You shouldn’t be scared of me” San almost whispered.

Wooyoung stopped walking, slowly turning to the other. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, warily

“I want to help you. I don’t want to turn a blind eye to what’s happening to you anymore. I have the power to help you, so let me” San turned to look at Wooyoung directly, catching his eyes.

Wooyoung stated at him, you could see him questioning Sans sanity.

“Why would you do that?” Wooyoung asked another question, a little worried that San may be impatient.

However San did not, and instead answered with a shrug and with a hint of amusement in his voice

“Because why not?”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the late update!! I hope you enjoy it \\(^.^)/  
> I will try harder with updating ^.^

Wooyoung, like always, walked through the halls with his head down. Only this time, there was no pushing or shoving, no mean comments, only stares. Wooyoung could feel his cheeks warming up with embarrassment as he walked quickly through the hallway, almost escorted by San. 

Wooyoung still couldn’t believe what had happened. Once San had proposed the offer of acting as his personal bodyguard, he convinced (demanded) Wooyoung to sit with him at lunch in the cafeteria. San could tell by Wooyoungs face he was against the entire situation, and therefore offered Wooyoung to ask Yunho to join them, to which Wooyoung gladly accepted. Wooyoung was, however, feeling a little guilty. He knew Yunho wouldn’t leave him on his own, and would therefore have to walk, alone, through the hall of students. Wooyoungs chest tightened with guilt and worry.

San kept close to Wooyoung, their arms nearly brushing. Although San was technically ‘on his side’ Wooyoung still feared him. The glares San shot the students who even dared to question the situation was enough to make Wooyoung pity them. He fought off the urge to hug himself in comfort, wanting to seem someone composed.

The duo soon made it to the dining hall, to which San confidently pointed over to his friends. Wooyoung caught the smirk of a blond haired boy he knew to be called Yeosang. Yeosang, although not physically violent like his friends San or Mingi, was known to be sharp with his words. He was able to humiliate anyone, and always seemed to know everyone’s secrets, from petty to dark.

‘My friends are over there’ San said to Wooyoung, to which he replied with a quiet hum, ‘but we will sit at a different table today’ he finished, ushering Wooyoung to a four seater table in the corner of the hall.

Wooyoung wondered about Sans friends and why they didn’t join them (not that he was really complaining), but decided it was best not to question him, and instead sat down at the table.

San put his bag down on the chair in front of Wooyoung.

‘Did you bring your own food?’ San asked, Wooyoung nodded. ‘I didn’t. Stay there’ Wooyoung looked up to catch San slink off into the crowd, leaving Wooyoung alone.

He wasn’t by himself for long, however, when he noticed two taller students making their way over to his table. He looked to find Yunho staring at him wide eyed, and when making eye contact, Yunho almost ran over to him. Next to him was no other than Mingi, who quietly placed is bag down on the chair next to Sans and followed him into the crowd.

‘Are you okay?’ Yunho asked him, sitting down in the chair next to him and putting his hand on his shoulder. 

‘Yes’ Wooyoung swallowed, ‘Why was you with Mingi?’

‘He was at the hideout when I got there. I was going to leave but he called out saying you were with San. I got so scared.’ Yunho said, grimacing at Wooyoung before squeezing his shoulder.

‘I sent you a message to tell you where I was, sorry’ Wooyoung said. ‘I didn’t mean to worry you’. He felt terrible for making Yunho feel that way. They always looked out for each other and stayed together, so when one went missing it would send the other into a panic. In the end, they only had each other.

‘Its okay’ Yunho said, before turning to face forward and scanning the hall. Some people had noticed them, but hadn’t done anything about it. They must have seen them with San and Mingi, which caused Yunho to internally groan. The last thing he wanted was to be associated with them.

Yunhos thoughts were cut off though, when San and Mingi joined them at the table. They shared a look when they sat down, but said nothing and started to eat their food. San looked at Wooyoung confused.

‘Are you not going to eat anything?’ 

Wooyoung racked his head for an excuse to leave. He could feel his chest starting to get heavy. The stares from students around the hall had started to feel like a plastic bag thrown over his head, the room seemed to be slowly closing in, and he could feel himself starting to sweat.

‘I just remembered’ he managed, ‘I need to go to library before class starts. I have to get a book… its important’ Wooyoung stated, before standing and nudging Yunho.

Catching on, Yunho silently stood up and gathered his things. He didn’t dare look at the boy across him.

‘Wait, and ill come with you’ San said, before eating his food a little faster.

‘I-its okay, honestly’ Wooyoung answered, gathering the remaining of his courage, ‘I’ve got Yunho’ and before giving San the chance to answer, Wooyoung grabbed Yunhos elbow and his bag, and speed walked out the hall. 

What he said was actually true, although it wasn’t urgent. He didn’t know where he got the courage from to leave san like that, but the last thing he wanted was to have a breakdown in front of the entire school.

Yunho and Wooyoung quickly made their way to the library, and like before, there were no pushing or comments, only stares.

~~

When reaching the library, Wooyoung greeted the librarian and went straight to the Korean language section of the library. Yunho left to sit at a desk and study, apparently a little bothered at not getting to eat his lunch. 

Skimming through the books, Wooyoung soon got frustrated at not being able to find the one specific book the teacher had recommended for him to read. He continued to walk down the aisle, before spotting it in the far corner. Cheering up, quickly speed walked over to it, going to grab it before a hand stopped him. 

Wooyoung quickly looked up at the person who was about to steal his book, a frown evident on his face. 

The other was around a year younger, while a little taller than Wooyoung with a much bigger frame. He had kind eyes, which surprised Wooyoung when they were casted on his small figure. 

‘Oh sorry!’ the younger said, before quickly retracting his hand ‘I didn’t see you there’ he reached his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

‘Don’t worry about it’ Wooyoung said warily, slowly grabbing the book ‘Do you mind if I take that book? I only need it for a few days…’ 

‘Sure! Not at all’ the boy adjusted his backpack. He was cute, Wooyoung thought to himself, getting slight butterflies in his chest. ‘I’ll just have to come back in a few days…’ he trailed, obviously upset.

Wooyoung suddenly got a hunch of confidence he never had before. Is this really what a little kindness did to him? He was about to do something he might regret.

‘Well, if you’d like, we can share the book’ he cautiously suggested. He felt his rational side smack him across the face. While it may seem like an overreaction, Wooyoung didn’t know this guy. He could be tricking him so he would lower his guard. But something in Wooyoung told him to trust him, and his gut was never wrong.

Before Wooyoung could even retract his statement, the boy’s eyes brightened and a smile was plastered on his face. ‘Wait really? That would be amazing! Oh, I’m Jongho by the way! I’m in Grade 12!’

Wooyoung smiled back at Jongho ‘I’m Wooyoung!’ it was almost as if a switch went off in Jongho’s head, as his smile seemed to turn instantly fake. Wooyoung felt his heart beat a little faster.

‘Oh… Wooyoung. You’re Sans friend, right?’ Jongho asked with a grimace. 

‘Huh?’ Wooyoung said confused, unconsciously tilting his head ‘No?’ he answered, but it came out as more than a question.

Jongho frowned at Wooyoung. He seemed like he was about to say something, but was cut off by the shrill of the bell.

‘Well, I’m free 5th period tomorrow and I’ll be in the library. Feel free to join me!’ Wooyoung said, before quickly turning and almost running away from Jongho to the librarian. He signed the book out, and left with Yunho by his side. Yunho seemed to be talking to Wooyoung, but as he hugged the book he couldn’t keep Jongho’s words out of his head.

Sans friend? In no way was he Sans friend, or even acquaintance. He didn’t even know San, he had only met him today. Did people already assume… no that would be silly. But not just anyone accompanies San like that… unless San spread that they were friends…

Wooyoung soon reached his next class, his head buzzing with many unsorted thoughts. Maybe he should bring it up with San, but why should he care about another rumour? Choosing it was best to forget what had happened, Wooyoung shook the thoughts from his head. 

Yunho could tell the entire time that something was off with Wooyoung, the frown sketched on his face was enough to tell him something was troubling him. When at the library, he had happened to overhear Wooyoung talking to someone while he got a different book from the shelf. He didn’t mean to listen in, but when hearing the gossip that Wooyoung was now apparently friends with San, it worried him. Was Wooyoung not telling him something? Had Wooyoung been hanging out with San without letting him know? 

Yunho walked back to the desk and sat thinking. There was no way Wooyoung would keep something like that from him. He worried that something was going on that, well, shouldn’t be happening. He hadn’t missed the not so subtle look San and Mingi had shared at the dinner table, and he sure as hell didn’t trust that San suddenly having a moral outbreak was what caused him to start speaking to Wooyoung.

Yunho decided that before telling his thoughts to Wooyoung, he should see how everything played out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time sharing my writing so openly. Please leave feedback on anything and everything! I hope you enjoy my writing~


End file.
